


自然主义教学录像

by Ohnomariya



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 08:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17659283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohnomariya/pseuds/Ohnomariya





	自然主义教学录像

预警：教学play dirty talk 边缘控制 网红体位 内射 录像 舔耳 双龙 年下3p

好，现在我已经集齐三个边叫我哥边要上我的好弟弟了。  
林彦俊面无表情地想，抓紧着还能控制自己面无表情的机会。

身后Justin有点肉感的手指在作乱，没经验的小孩罢了，连G点都找不着，在已经有点食髓知味的后穴里像条活蹦乱跳毫无情趣的大鲤鱼，林彦俊按住他把手拿开。  
小孩于是露出委屈的表情，做哥哥的看不得他委屈，但也不能就这么随他去……毕竟是自己的屁股来的。  
等……农农出来教你。  
好像自己默认今天就是要被这两个人一起上了似的，林彦俊说完就捂住了脸，感觉节操碎了一地。

彦俊哥自己不能教我吗？  
Justin抱着猎物的腰撒娇，把手上的润滑液抹在了背上，顺着凹陷延伸进股沟。  
林彦俊被冰凉滑腻的触感弄得一激灵，Justin凑上来亲他，蜻蜓点水似的，纯情得不得了，逼着林彦俊对紧接而来的水汪汪的上目线投降。  
我……你想我怎么教你？  
做给我看。

果然。林彦俊认命地垂下眼，解开了衬衫的扣子。  
手指捏住已经被在弟弟面前自慰的事实激得微微变硬的乳头，指腹轻轻揉捏，不时用指甲搔刮乳尖，然后向下……  
Justin按住林彦俊的手，毛茸茸的刘海盖住眼睛，看不清神色，只听他笑着说：  
彦俊哥，教人的话，要讲解的，不然我悟性不够，学不会。

屁咧，小孩子悟性还有不强的？只是变着法作弄我罢了。  
林彦俊皱了皱眉头，发现身体来了感觉，暗流热热地涌向小腹，后穴也泌出肠液，甚至饥渴地翕动起来。  
没救了。  
胖罐子胖摔，林彦俊应了一声好，重新开始爱抚自己。

先是乳头，可以捏、揉，也可以掐……嘶！不要掐重了破皮，很疼的……你……你的话也可以用嘴……啊……  
积极参与课堂实践的Justin凑上来，含住了一边的乳头，口腔的热度瞬时灼灼地烧进身体里，舌尖戳刺扫动敏感的乳尖，留下酥麻的感觉。  
老师，我做得好吗？  
好……  
林彦俊脱口而出，脸颊倏地烧了起来。

然……然后是……  
然后是阴茎和会阴。  
陈立农把浴巾放在一边，轻而易举地把林彦俊抱了起来，放在腿上，用自己的双腿迫使他双腿打开。  
Justin，接下来的课我给你上。

我们看这个教具，还穿着内裤，这时候我们不急着把它脱掉，有时候留着它更刺激。先隔着内裤揉揉他的阴茎，主要是看他现在性致如何……很好，已经勃起了，还湿了一点。  
呜……  
陈立农的声音太过冷静，被放在腿上作为教具摆布，仿佛这真的是一场严肃的教学，而他却因此而硬了，隐秘的刺激流向四肢百骸，羞耻感让林彦俊几乎要哭出来。

陈立农却依然表现得无动于衷，他摩挲着腿上人不小的一团，继续讲解。  
对言语刺激的反应比较大，你可以记住这一点，以后会用上的。然后帮他，或者让他自己撸，这时候可以玩一点花样……  
修长而骨节分明的手伸进内裤里，快速地撸动柱身，间或搔刮龟头、揉捏睾丸，快感迅速累积，急促的喘息声在房间里压抑地响起来。

在他快射的时候转移一下注意力，比如突然停止，爱抚乳头，或者拍打会阴。  
会阴，知道是哪儿吗？剪子给我。  
Justin从善如流。  
陈立农把林彦俊的内裤剪开，冰冷的刀具贴着高昂的性器经过，并没有将内裤剪碎，而是在正中开了一条口子。  
像开裆裤。  
Justin认真地评价道。  
林彦俊的脸红到耳朵根。陈立农笑了起来，把剪刀递还给Justin，表扬他。  
言语刺激，用得好。睾丸后到肛门前的这一片平坦的地方就是会阴，会阴和前列腺离得比较近，也很敏感，按摩会阴不仅会带来快感，也方便之后的肛门扩张。不要动。  
陈立农掐着挣扎起来的林彦俊的腰按住他。  
呜……农农……农农……  
请求羞于启齿，只好声声呢喃着名字。  
想射？  
陈立农笑了起来，又一次握着柱身撸动起来，快感来得比前一次更快更盛，却也比前一次停得更急。  
呜……  
会阴在色情拍打和濒临射精的双重刺激下微微鼓起，仅仅是指腹划过就带来一阵身体的颤栗。

边缘控制，Justin，这里有一个术语。  
林彦俊感觉到依然冷静地进行着教学的“老师”，性器已经勃起，隔着内裤硬硬地顶着自己透湿的后穴。再一抬眼，Justin也已经硬了，看他的眼里带着火。  
想要了。  
想要他们插进来，把自己填满。  
林彦俊被自己的念头吓了一跳，后穴却涌起热流，肠肉仿佛被提醒了一般开始绞动着，渴望被插入。  
想要了？  
陈立农凑在林彦俊的耳边笑。  
不行啊，课还没上完。

控制个一两次就好，最后一下各项综合，施加一个强烈刺激，让他射出来，这种射法不应期很短。趁势我们就开始扩张。  
啊！  
精液洒在小腹上，过于强烈而绵长的快感让林彦俊全身都瘫软下来，倚靠着背后的身体却不觉得满足。  
还想要，更想要了。  
内裤终于被剪碎了丢到一边，无防备的后穴在空气中徒劳地收缩着，含着一包蜜汁等待着侵入。  
陈立农的手指插进后穴里，搅动了两下又抽出来。润滑液和肠液的混合体拉出长长的银丝，林彦俊面色潮红，听陈立农微微颤抖的声音继续着：这个教具是比较敏感的，水很多，希望被插入，用简单的词形容的话就是，淫荡。  
淫荡。  
这个字眼重重地冲进脑海里，林彦俊一声呻吟般的呜咽，后穴又汩汩地涌出水来。  
乖啊，乖啊，不哭。陈立农像是怕他羞狠了难过，又搂紧了在耳边轻声安慰。

Justin已经有些忍不住跃跃欲试，却被支使去取包里的手电筒，意识到将要发生什么的林彦俊控制不住地颤抖起来，低声求饶，却被一个吻封住了口。  
哥，让我们看一看你。  
三根手指撑开穴口，嫣红的、颤抖着的媚肉被强光照射，收缩得更厉害，像期待着什么似的，  
呜……  
手指搅动起来，打着圈儿耐心地按压，前戏太足，被充分开发的身体止不住地颤抖，，射过一次的性器又颤颤巍巍地站了起来，却无人去管它。  
啊！  
林彦俊突然绷紧了身体，蓄在额发中的汗顺着脸庞滑落下来。  
这里就是……G点，隔着肠壁可以刺激到前列腺的地方，你来。  
带点肉感的那只手于是探进一个指节，追着先来者的手指摸索到那块质韧的敏感区。  
唔啊！太……太满了……

已经被叫得又硬又胀，但恶质的小孩却不会放过玩弄哥哥的机会。陈立农抽出手指，不等林彦俊松一口气，就开始就着滑腻的淫液捻上乳头，在肩头、脖颈和后背连续嘬吻，留下一连串紫红的吻痕和齿印。Justin的手指则留在林彦俊的后穴里，指腹贴着G点，一下下逐渐加快了抽插，插得他呻吟声都高亢起来，像猫咪哭叫；又低下头去吻那挺立的可怜的性器，舌尖轻轻卷过柱身，刮搔着铃口，最后猛地一吸。  
啊……不行……啊！  
连同柱身上的一丝白浊也一道卷走，吻上了那张微微溢出涎水的嘴，一推便渡了过去。  
不许吐出来！  
Justin盯着林彦俊的脸，看他艰难而顺从地咽下了自己的精液，喉结滚动露出快哭了的表情，只觉得下身硬得发疼。

嘴里满是腥味，只要一想到这些腥味都来自于自己被两个弟弟玩弄而射出的精液，就又羞又爽，酥软发热的身体和饥渴的后穴都提醒着林彦俊，你想要他们肏你，想得要死了。  
唔……可以了……可以了……  
什么可以了？课还没上完。  
陈立农冷静的声音里也藏着蠢动，林彦俊听出来了，也知道他想要什么。  
求……求你了……  
颤抖的声音美味得不可救药，但还不够，陈立农在耳边轻轻提醒。  
不……不行……  
可以的。  
突然乳头上的手也停止了动作，又去按压鼓鼓的会阴，缓缓滑到穴口，在后穴和睾丸之间若有若无地划着线。  
唔……啊……啊不要这样……求你们……求你们进来……  
回应的依然是不紧不慢的划线，饱满的龟头顶在大腿内侧，溢出的液体留下淫靡的痕迹。  
求你们！求你们肏我！求你们……啊！

后穴被陈立农狠狠地充满，满足到喟叹似的呻吟却被Justin的性器堵在喉咙里。  
明明都是刚成年的小孩子，怎么一个个都这么大啊。  
生理性的泪水挂在睫毛上，腹诽着却尽力地包住牙齿，承受着前后激烈的抽插。  
呜……呜……

控制不了地连续吞咽，也不知道吞下的是自己的唾液还是弟弟的腺液，后穴也自发地收缩绞紧，刺激着湿润的内壁和入侵的性器。  
彦俊哥……  
Justin软软的声音带上了情欲的、攻击性的沙哑。  
彦俊哥，闭一下眼。  
兴奋的性器被从嘴里抽出来，颤抖地射出精液，落在俊美的棱角分明的脸上，看着他下意识地伸出舌头舔去了唇边的白浊，刚刚发泄过的性器又兴奋了起来。  
Justin俯下身，用舌头舔去黏在睫毛上的精液，粗糙的舌苔刮过脆弱的眼睛，林彦俊的身体又颤抖着热了，后穴涌出水来。  
很会啊你。  
陈立农笑着大力抽插了几下，拔出来射在了身下人的背上。

好了，看看我们的哥哥现在的样子。  
林彦俊无力地跪趴在地上，身体还轻轻打着颤，脸上身上都沾满精液——背上是陈立农射的，小腹和胸口则是自己，也记不清被肏射了几次。  
性器半软不硬，会阴依然粉嫩地鼓着，后穴已经湿得一塌糊涂，缓缓流出精液和淫液的混合物，带着白沫，顺着大腿滴到地上。

彦俊哥，你水好多啊。  
Justin的手指伸进后穴搅动起来，发出咕啾咕啾的声音，关节顶到敏感点，又带起一阵呜咽。  
穴口不受控制地一开一闭，露出不设防的嫩肉，像祈求着被人插入。

去床上吧。  
陈立农抱起林彦俊，扶着腰让他坐在床沿上，被连续刺激的前列腺受到压迫，逼出一声呻吟。

好可怜喏，但是哥哥其实也很享受吧？舒服吗？  
尚存的理智让林彦俊拒绝回答，却被爬上床的另一个弟弟捉住双手转了个方向，面对墙壁跪着，心里突然升起了不祥的预感。  
有点后悔……但谁知道回答了能不能逃过呢？  
小孩子的想象力总是很丰富的。

这样的感慨在跪着的双腿被分开时达到顶点。  
双手被钳制着无法移动，后穴被勃起的性器一点一点插入，却因为难以借力无处也无力躲避，已经被玩弄得红艳胀痛的乳头摩擦着暗纹墙纸，而自己的性器只能委屈地暴露在空气中，前列腺液流过已经半干了的自己的精液。  
彦俊哥，彦俊哥……你好紧，好湿啊……  
呜……不行……太……太深了……啊！  
Justin用力向上顶了进去，没根而入的性器带来强烈的快感，随即抽插了起来。林彦俊感觉自己像被弟弟钉在了性器上，一次次贯穿，深得让他害怕。  
太深了……呜……  
有意地让每一下抽插都重重碾过G点再完全插入，这个体位能轻松地进入得很深，性器被湿热的穴肉包裹着，每一下颤抖和收缩都能给他直接的刺激。  
Justin爽得叹了一口气，松开被肏得浑身发软的哥哥的手，任由他瘫倒在自己的胸口，双手避开刚刚又射了一次的性器，爱抚起了会阴和乳头。  
彦俊哥，你舒服吗？  
接住对方微微偏头飞来的白眼，一口含住红润的下唇，趁势撬开牙关，做rapper的灵活的舌头扫荡着口腔里的每一个角落，纠缠着交换了一个很深、很深，又长到缺氧的吻。  
林彦俊甚至产生了一种口腔和后穴同样被侵犯着的错觉。

彦俊哥，你看那边。  
已经被生理泪水模糊了的眼睛迷茫地转向，对上一张笑脸和一个黑洞洞的镜头。  
还有一个代表机器正在运行的红点。  
陈立农！关掉！啊……  
Justin突然加快了顶弄的速度，重新控制住了林彦俊的双手，肉体相撞的啪啪声和淫靡的水声猛然盖过了理智，林彦俊哭叫着射了出来，与此同时顶在花心的性器也射出了一大股精液，被没有退出去的性器堵在后穴里面。

啊……哈啊……好……好涨……射得好满……  
无力地趴在墙上，刚被吮得微肿的唇间吐出清醒时绝不可能说出的话语，不管哪里都是被糟蹋得一塌糊涂的样子。  
真美啊。陈立农最后瞟了一眼取景框，迫不及待地回到床边，示意Justin配合他把被肏得失神的哥哥抱起来侧放在床上。  
还想更满一点吗？  
不等回答，会阴又被按压着，乳头被又爽又痛地捻动，性器也被温柔地纳入火热的口腔。维持着瘫软的状态，后穴的水又泛滥起来了。  
唔……  
舒服吗？舒服的话还给你更多……  
陈立农抬起林彦俊的一条腿，性器紧贴着Justin还留在后穴的性器干脆地肏了进去。  
唔！不要！  
林彦俊睁大了眼睛，后穴被撑大到极致，同时容纳了两个人的性器，哭着挣扎起来。

陈立农按住他的腰不许他逃脱，亲吻着他的泪水，以和刚才动作完全不符的温柔口吻安抚。  
不哭啊哥哥不哭，没事的……我们等一下，适应一下就好了，不哭啊……  
被小了好几岁的弟弟像哄孩子一样哄也太羞耻了吧，不对，如果要说的话，被小了好几岁的两个弟弟一起肏了更羞耻……  
怎么哭得更凶了啊。陈立农无奈地搂紧了林彦俊，顺着气又去亲他，Justin不知所措，只好抱住林彦俊的腰，同时后仰着上半身以防被拍背的陈立农打着脸。  
陈立农隔着林彦俊看见这幕差点笑出声，停下来示意Justin对耳朵下手。

耳廓被突如其来的热气笼罩，左右都有湿软而灵活的舌头描画着耳朵的形状，耳垂被含住轻轻啃噬，舌尖戳刺着耳廓，激起一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
嘶……  
小孩是真的很会玩。林彦俊想。

可以吗？现在。  
又是一个不知道怎么回答的问题。林彦俊知道不让这两个弟弟得逞的话，就这么躺一晚上等他“可以”也不是不可能的，感觉到后穴已经慢慢放松下来，只好倚在陈立农的肩膀上轻轻点了点头。  
那我进来了喔。  
停留在穴口的性器微微胀大，向里推去，而原本顶着花心的却慢慢抽出，就这么一退一进交替着动了起来。  
啊……好奇怪……  
熟透了的身体对每一下抽插都敏感得厉害，无法控制地颤抖着抱着身前的人像溺水者抱住一截浮木，乳尖摩擦在对方的胸口，从尾骨升起的快感和被过度使用的疼痛杂糅在一起，几乎要分不清痛和爽哪一个更热烈。  
背后的孩子一边做一边喊着彦俊哥，自己先是一副要哭的嗓子，身前的则像盯住猎物的幼狼，感觉一着不慎就要被他吞吃入腹。  
不要再喊了啊……也太羞耻了。  
做哥哥的呻吟愈发高亢，最终哭叫着一头扎进小狼崽的怀里，被射得满满的。

好涨……快出去啊你们……  
Justin却摩挲着被射得微微鼓起的小腹：彦俊哥像怀……  
乱说话的人被踢得滑了出来，骤然空了一半的后穴不安地翕动着，精液、淫液和润滑液争先恐后地涌出来，失禁的错觉让林彦俊身体一僵。  
Justin。  
陈立农警告地念了一声，退出来又去吻林彦俊，吻在额上，像一个印记。

小动物……果然还是有占有欲的啊。  
筋疲力尽地睡过去之前想着这句话。

关于第二天的几点  
一 舔耳那段……如果有的话，嗯，耳屎是非常非常苦的，为了能顺利进行两位的牺牲其实也蛮大的（但还是很过分就  
二 很过分的两人被殴打并赶出房间。  
三 让我们期待他们一起看录像的情形。  
四 忘了说，清洁是陈立农做的，Justin是陈立农赶出去的（小贾dbq


End file.
